The present invention relates to a portable conversion washing device.
More particularly, this invention relates to a portable conversion washing device which controls the soap flow from the soap container to the brush.
Also, the invention relates to a portable conversion washing device which adjusts the water flow amount of the washing device.
A brush with a long shaft makes it possible to clean surfaces without crouching over the surface. Since the brush is provided at an end of a long shaft, however, it is challenging to control the amount of soap (and water) applied to the brush. Some of the prior art provided a device to do the job, but there were several problems.
The string from the soap lever to the soap container ran exposed outside of the shaft, which is very inconvenient and bothersome to the work.
Originally the trouble of the exposed string was originated from the difficulty to control the length of the shaft along with the length of the string itself.
Accordingly, a need for a portable conversion washing device has been present for a long time considering the wide range of use. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.